Never Let Go
by justanotherwriter455
Summary: Alternate ending for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Ben x Rey angst and fluff, along with some adorable force-using kiddies inside. Spoilers for Star Wars: TROS (obviously).
1. Never Let Go: Part 1

**Author's Note: So I watched Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker on Thursday, and afterward, this idea just kind of popped into my head. It's an alternate (and considerably less tragic ending) to Ben and Rey's story. Enjoy!**

Tremblingly, Rey took his still warm hand in hers and lifted it to cup her cheek. It couldn't end. Not like this. Not when she was finally ready to take his hand. With a strangled cry, she fell over his body and wept, her broken sobs the only sounds in the utterly silent cavern.

_We are with you, Rey. _The melodic symphony of a thousand familiar voices echoed in her mind. _Our power flows through you. Use it. _

Her body seemed to act on its own as she reached out and pressed her palm against Ben's chest. She was no longer shaking; she had never felt so powerful in her life. Her eyes slid shut and her breathing calmed as she stretched her senses to feel the force around her. It was strong, so strong it was almost physically palpable.

_Please, _her heart begged as she channeled the abundance of energy into Ben's still form. _Please bring him back to me. _

When she finished, she remained motionless with her eyes closed. She couldn't open them. She was too afraid of what she would find, too afraid of what she would do if this hadn't worked—

Her breath caught as a hand, strong and warm, covered hers. "Rey."

She opened tearful eyes, gripping his hand tightly as she collapsed over him with a cry of joy. "Ben!"

She had been given another chance. And this time, she would never let go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Rey!" Poe and Finn surged through the crowd of celebrating Resistance fighters to meet her, throwing their arms around her in a tight embrace.

"So good to see you, Rey!" Poe grinned, clapping her on the back.

"You're really ok!" Finn cried. "Back there, I thought for sure you had—"

"Finn, Poe, please," she said urgently. "Where can I find a medic?"

Finn frowned. "A medic?" He gripped her shoulders, looking over her in concern. "Are you hurt?"

"Not for me. For Ben."

Finn drew back as if he had been struck. "Ben?"

She nodded impatiently. "I left him waiting in the fighter plane. I managed to heal the worst of his injuries, but he still needs medical attention."

"He's here?" Finn hissed. "You brought the Supreme Leader of the First Order, who by the way has tried to kill you countless times, _here_?"

"He's just Ben now, Finn. He's changed. He savedmy life."

Finn looked ready to protest again, but Poe put a hand on his shoulder. "There's a medic tent over by the command center," he told her.

"Poe!" Finn said furiously. "You can't seriously be saying that you trust him!"

"I don't. But I trust Rey."

"Thank you." Rey stood on tiptoe and kissed each of them on the cheek. "Both of you."

Then, without a backward glance, she rushed off toward the command center.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rey sat by Ben's bedside, holding his hand in hers. She knew that he wasn't conscious of her touch, but she needed it for herself. It calmed her, reassured her that he was really there.

There was a light knock and she turned to see Finn standing in the doorway. He shifted his weight uncomfortably as he met her eyes. "Hey."

She smiled tiredly. "Hey."

"You should get some rest. They said he won't wake up until tomorrow anyway."

"I will soon. I just want to stay with him a little longer."

"You love him, don't you?"

She nodded, her eyes fixed on the gentle rise and fall of Ben's chest. "I think that I always have. It just took almost losing him for me to realize it."

"I see." He turned to go. "Goodnight, Rey."

"Finn, please wait. I…I'm sorry, for not being able to return your feelings."

He gave her a pained smile. "You knew then?"

"I could feel it." She wrung her hands nervously. "And for the longest time I thought I loved you too, but—"

"I know," he cut her off gently. "Sometimes that's just the way it is."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. As long as you're happy, I'm alright with it. But if he hurts you"—his voice darkened—"Jedi warrior or not, I'm going to make him wish he had stayed dead back in that Sith cave."

She laughed softly. "Thanks, Finn. I'll be sure to let him know."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hi." She squeezed Ben's hand as his eyes fluttered open the next day. "How do you feel?"

"Alright," he said, his voice husky from disuse.

She helped him get a drink of water, then eased him back down to his pillow.

"Thank you." Then, hesitantly, "How…?"

"How are you not dead?" She smiled slightly at the bemused look on his face. "The Jedi helped me bring you back, you have them to thank."

He nodded thoughtfully as his eyes cast about the room. "And where am I?"

"A Resistance hospital room."

His brow furrowed. "Not a prison cell?"

She shook her head. "I told them what happened, and they agreed to let you go."

"I…see." Rather than easing the lines of worry on his face, the news only seemed to

worsen them. His gaze fell briefly on their clasped hands before he quickly looked away.

"Ben?" she frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Is it really alright for you to be holding my hand like that?"

Now it was her turn to be confused. "What?"

"These hands are stained with the blood of my mother, father, and countless others,"

he said, his voice heavy with self-hatred. "After everything I've done, I can't help but wonder if I should have stayed dead."

"It doesn't matter what the rest of the world thinks, or even what you think," she told him fiercely. "I _need _you alive. When I thought that I had lost you…" She choked down a sob as she struggled to continue. "I can't go through that again."

"I'm not worth it, Rey," he shook his head miserably. "I may have managed to do the right thing this time, but I'm still weak. I gave into the dark side once, who's to say I won't do it again?"

"I won't let you," she replied stubbornly. "I'll stay by your side for the rest of your life and help you, and you'll do the same for me. We'll balance each other out." She allowed herself a small smile. "It's what we do best, after all."

"Rey…" He looked into her eyes searchingly. "I love you."

"I know." She bent over and kissed him. "I love you, too."

"Will you marry me?"

She broke into a wide grin. "What do you think I just agreed to do? Of course, I'll marry you." She started to lean in again for another kiss but stopped herself. "I do have one question, though. What last name will I take?"

He smiled slightly. "Well…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rey watched in solemn silence as Luke and Leia's lightsabers disappeared under the earth. She had originally asked Ben if he wanted them—he had a blood right, after all—but he had insisted that they be buried. Now, here on the planet where everything had started, Luke and Leia's legacy—the legacy of the greatest Skywalkers—would forever rest.

"It's been so long since anyone's been here."

She turned toward the sound of the voice. Several yards away, a wizened old woman stood watching her, accompanied by a heavily laden pack beast.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Rey."

"And your family name?"

She hesitated, glancing at the ring on her left hand. She loved Ben, but she still didn't know if she deserved to take his name like he wanted.

_Rey. _The two familiar voices whistled through her mind like the wind. She looked up sharply, eyes misting over when she saw the ghosts of Luke and Leia smiling at her with fond approval. _Welcome to our family._

"Skywalker," she told the woman with a smile. "My name is Rey Skywalker."

**Author's Note: Phew! There it is—my revised ending for the events up to the end of the movie. The next (and final) chapter will be an epilogue, set 10 years later, so please read on for my imagining of what Ben and Rey's married/family life would look like. Thank you so much for reading this far, and please do drop a review to let me know what you think! **


	2. Never Let Go: Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Luke! Leia!" Rey strode into the living room. "Put your sister down this instant!"

Her eight-year-old twins tensed and swiveled around. If she wasn't supposed to be angry with them, she might have smiled at the nearly identical expressions of guilt on their little faces.

"I tried to tell them, mama," Han said, looking up from the toy droid he was tinkering with, "but they didn't listen."

"That's alright, sweetheart." She ruffled her five-year-old's dark locks affectionately. "You did the right thing by calling me."

"Kiss-up," Luke coughed into his elbow.

"Luke!" she said scathingly.

"Sorry mama, we were just trying to entertain Evie like you asked!"

"That's right!" Leia joined in. "Look at her!" She gestured towards the levitating toddler, who was having a grand time trying to grab her foot in midair. "She likes it!"

Rey sighed as she gathered her youngest into her arms. "When I asked you to entertain her, I meant with toys, or books, not by turning her into a human balloon. And besides, you two know you're not allowed to use the Force inside the house."

"But papa does it all the time!" Luke pouted. "He always draws his coffee mug to himself when you're not looking."

Her husband flinched as her glare fell on him. She crossed her arms with an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry about your father, sweethearts. I'll take care of him. Now off to bed, all of you. It's getting late."

After she had ushered them upstairs, she turned back to her husband. "Ben, how many times have we talked about showing a united front for the kids?"

"You're right, sweetheart," he mumbled. "I apologize."

"I forgive you," she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now, here you go." She handed their youngest off to him. "You can put Evie to bed—oh, and I think she's poopy, so don't forget to change her."

Her husband stifled a groan as she spun on her heel and flounced up the stairs, grinning to herself the whole way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour later Rey collapsed into bed beside her husband. "They're finally down," she sighed. "You know, sometimes I think what we had to do during the last war is easier than this."

"I couldn't agree more," Ben said tiredly.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he gently combed his fingers through her hair. "Do you ever regret it?" he asked quietly.

She tilted her chin to look up at him, her lips pulling into an amused smirk. "You mean having four little hellions with you?"

He returned the smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That, marrying me, just…all of it."

She sat up and faced him seriously. "What brought this on?"

"I've just been thinking. It's been ten years already." He reached up and brushed her cheek tenderly. "I love you even more than I did then, but because of that"—he drew his hand back—"I can't help but feel that you deserve someone better."

"Hey," she whispered. "Look at me. That day in the cave, when I almost lost you, I made

a promise to myself. I swore that I would take your hand, and that this time, I would never let go."

"Right," he said with a hint of bitterness. "To make sure I never turned to the dark side again."

She shook her head. "You're wrong. That promise, Ben, it wasn't for you. It was for me.

I made it because I didn't want to live without you. For most of my life I was alone. Later I found friends in Finn, Poe, and some others, but they didn't truly understand me. No one did, except you. Even when I still didn't want to admit it, you were the only one who saw everything about me, and still accepted me—and I loved you for it." She smiled as she kissed him lightly. "Still do, in fact."

"Rey…" He gathered her into his arms. "How am I so lucky?" he murmured.

She smiled into his chest. "I ask myself the same thing every day."

He stretched out one hand, ready to snuff out their lamp with the Force, but stopped himself. "Sorry." He glanced at her sheepishly. "I'll be right back."

He started to climb out of bed, but she put a restraining hand on his arm. "No, stay," she said coyly as the lights went out. "It's alright, just this once."

She couldn't see his face, but she could sense that he was smirking. "Who's breaking the rules now, hm?"

She closed her eyes in anticipation as he bent over her, but Evie chose that exact moment to test her lung capacity and let out a loud cry.

Ben fell back beside her with a groan. They laid there for a moment, listening, before she heaved herself into a sitting position. "You put her down," she sighed, "so I'll get her."

He flicked on the lights for her as she padded softly to the door. "Are you sure you don't ever regret it?" he called teasingly.

She turned back with a smile. "Not even for a moment."

The End

**Author's Note: And that's the end! Thanks again for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you think! Reading them always makes my day. **


	3. Written in the Stars: Part 1

**Author's Note: OK…so I lied. I was intending to end this story after the last chapter, but there was one other unanswered plot thread from TROS that just wouldn't leave me alone. So here I am with a shiny new story arc that takes place a few months after the end of the last chapter, entitled "Written in the Stars." Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

The throne loomed before her, cold and imposing. She gazed up at it, a feeling of helplessness sweeping over her. She was once again that small, weak girl who could do nothing but watch as she was torn away from her parents.

_Granddaughter. _The voice wrapped around her like a vise. _Come closer._

Her mind shouted at her to flee, but her feet refused to obey. She was drawn inexplicably toward the throne, like a bug to a flame.

_Come…_

"No." She gritted her teeth against the gravitational-like pull. "No, I won't!"

_Come, _it called again, more insistently. _This is your destiny._

"No!" She struggled desperately, but she was close enough to touch the polished wood of the throne now. "Ben!" she cried, looking around frantically. "Ben, where are you?"

_Sit, _the voice commanded.

"Ben!" she sobbed as her body jerked to obey. "Please help me! Ben!"

"Rey! I'm here!"

She jolted awake with a sharp gasp, trembling and drenched in a cold sweat.

"Shh." Her husband pulled her into his arms. "I'm here, love."

"Ben…" She clung to him tightly as he rubbed her back in large, soothing circles.

"Was it the same dream again?" he asked quietly.

She could only nod into his chest, not trusting herself to speak. During the last war, when she had first seen a vision of herself sitting on the Sith throne, she had been terrified. But in the end, nothing had come of it, and she had all but forgotten about it—until the nightmares started.

They began about a month ago and were all basically the same. There was a throne, and Palpatine's voice coercing her to take it. She always woke up at the same part—right before she sat down.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "In my dream, Palpatine keeps saying it's my destiny. What if—?"

"Stop right there." He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and kissed her forehead. "You're not like me, love. You're light, and you were never going to be anything but light, not even for a moment."

"But my bloodline—"

"Is just that," he cut in firmly, "a bloodline. It can't decide your life for you." He chuckled softly. "I would've thought that your experience with the Skywalker family would've taught you that by now."

This drew a small smile from her, and she tilted up her chin to kiss his jawline. "Skywalker, Solo, even Ren—it never mattered to me, you know. I always loved Ben, just Ben."

"I know." He returned her smile. "Just like I always loved just Rey."

"Thank you"—she rested her head on his chest—"for everything."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes," she nodded, "but could you—?"

"Of course." He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Goodnight, love."

Her lips curved into a grateful smile. "Goodnight."

She lay there for a long time after Ben's breathing evened out, watching him sleep peacefully and enjoying the feeling of his hand wrapped around hers. Ben was so confident, so sure of her goodness. She wished that she herself was half as certain. Ben didn't know—couldn't possibly understand how she had felt when she lost him. She had been so consumed by grief, and anger, and hatred—yes, even hatred—that she felt as if she was someone else entirely.

Ben had come back to her by a miracle, but if he hadn't, she knew that she could have easily lost herself and fallen to the dark side. It terrified her, the thought that the life she had now—her family, her Skywalker name, even being a Jedi—existed because of a fluke.

Her vision gave her a glimpse of what her life should have been, a much darker destiny that she had only narrowly escaped. But now these nightmares were beginning to make her wonder if she truly _had _escaped it.

If the stars had written a different path for her, could she really run from something as indelible as fate forever? She feared that her nightmares were trying to tell her that the answer was 'no'—and that her time was almost out.

**Author's Note: This is Part 1 of 6. I've already finished writing it, so I'll be updating daily. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	4. Written in the Stars: Part 2

"Mama! Mama!" Leia burst into the house the next morning, eyes bright and braids flapping wildly. "Guess who's here?"

"Mama!" Luke ran up breathlessly behind her. "It's Uncle Finn and Paige!"

Leia whirled around and smacked him on the arm. "No fair, Luke! I wanted to be the one to tell her!"

Han looked up from his newest droid creation with a puzzled frown. "But mama, didn't you already know they were here 'cause of the Force?"

Her twins turned to her with identical sheepish expressions. "Is that true, mama?"

Rey smiled and shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, sweethearts."

"Knock, knock!" Finn called in a playful voice. "Anyone home?"

"Uncle Finn!" All else was forgotten as her children clamored to greet her friend and his three-year-old daughter, Paige.

"Mama?" Leia tugged her sleeve. "Can we take Paige outside with us to play?"

"Yeah, can we?" Luke begged. "We'll be real careful, I promise."

Rey looked at Finn, who shrugged. "It's fine with me."

"You may go," she told them, "but stay away from the cliff edges and the water, and don't even _think_ about trying any Force tricks with her."

"Yes, mama! Now come, Paigey." Leia took the chubby-cheeked little girl by the hand. "We can show you how to milk Mana. Her milk is green, but it's actually really good…"

Finn watched them disappear out the door. "Should I be worried?"

She giggled and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you, Finn."

"You too, Rey. It's been too long."

She ushered him into the living room. "How's Rose?"

"Bloated as a whale and tired of not being able to see her toes—her words, not mine."

"Oh, the poor thing—here, have a seat. She's due next month, isn't she?"

He nodded as he sat down on the couch. "She really wanted to come today, but you know, with the risks of hyperspace jumping and everything…"

"I understand. She'll just have to come as soon as she can once the baby's born."

"Actually—"

"Oh, where is Ben?" she said in exasperation. "Ben!"

"Sorry, love." Her husband trotted downstairs, holding their youngest in his arms. "I was

changing Evie."

She watched him, torn between annoyance and amusement. The only time Ben willingly changed diapers was to avoid something he enjoyed even less—and visits from Finn topped the list.

Ben gave a stiff nod in Finn's direction. "Finn."

Finn nodded back, just as stiffly. "Ben."

Rey rolled her eyes as she brushed past them to the kitchen. "Sit down and play nice, you two. I'm going to make us some tea."

The two men sat in awkward silence for a full minute before she finally took pity on them. "Rose is due in a month, Ben," she said as she rummaged through the cabinet for her best teacups. "Isn't that exciting?"

Ben glanced at Finn. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Finn replied curtly.

"And you should see how big Paige got," she continued. "Our own kids too, for that matter…" She sighed as she carefully poured the hot, fragrant brew. "It just doesn't seem right."

The corners of Finn's lips twitched upward into a smile. "It _has_ already been ten years, Rey."

She bustled into the living room, balancing the tea tray in one hand and a plate of cakes in the other."Please don't remind me," she groaned. "I already feel old enough as it is."

"That's actually why I came here," he said abruptly.

She gave him a wry look. "To make me feel old?"

"No!" He looked embarrassed. "You look great, Rey—I mean, really great."

"Thanks, Finn." She sent her husband a warning glance, and he wisely settled back into his chair.

"I meant," Finn continued bravely, "that I came because the Resistance—sorry, the New Republic—is holding a ball to commemorate the tenth anniversary of our victory at Exegol. Poe asked me to invite you to attend as guests of honor."

"Guests of honor?" She looked uncertainly at Ben. "You mean—?"

He nodded. "You're both invited."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ben asked.

Finn gave him a level look. "I may not like you much, but even I can admit that in ten years, you've never done anything to make us question you or your loyalty to the New Republic. You're a father now, and"—he sucked in a deep breath—"a good husband to Rey, too. I speak on behalf of the entire New Republic when I say that we would be honored to have you attend."

Rey smiled and patted her friend's hand lightly. "Thank you, Finn, truly."

"So, will you come? Poe will be there, and Rose too."

"It would be good to see everyone again," she began hesitantly, "but I really don't think—"

"We accept the invitation."

She looked at Ben in surprise. They had made the decision early on to keep their relationship out of the public eye. Although they were completely content in their love for each other, they understood that it wouldn't be easy for others to accept. They had moved to Ahch-To shortly after they were married, and on this small, out-of-the-way planet they had been able to live their lives and raise their family in peace. It hadn't always been easy, living in near isolation, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. She had never even dreamed of asking Ben to leave—hence her current state of shock.

"Are…are you certain?" she stammered.

He looked at her intently. "Yes."

Tears pricked her eyes as realization hit. Her dear, sweet husband. He knew. He knew how uneasy she was right now—and that being able to visit with old friends was exactly what she needed.

She sent him a grateful smile, then turned to Finn. "When is it?"

"Yes!" Finn grinned wildly and pumped a fist into the air. "It's three weeks from now, on Coruscant."

"Well"—she smiled, beginning to catch his enthusiasm—"it looks like we're going to Coruscant."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Paige was the name of Rose's sister, in case anyone needed reminding. I thought that if Rose had a daughter, she would probably name her after her. Part 3 will be up tomorrow, but until then, please take a second to leave a review—they're always greatly appreciated! **


	5. Written in the Stars: Part 3

The planet of Coruscant certainly earned its name as the cultural, political, and socio-economic epicenter of the galaxy. Even for Rey, the sight was impressive, but for her children—who had never been off of Ach To—it was like something out of a fairy tale.

"Whoa!" Han pressed his small, pudgy face against the window of their transport plane. "Look, mama!"

She smiled. "I see it, sweetheart."

"It's so beautiful!" Leia said dreamily. "I've never seen so many lights before!"

"And would you look at all those speeders!" Luke cried. "Boy, would I like to try driving one!"

"Don't even think about it, young man," she told him sternly.

At the look of disappointment on his face, she bent down and ruffled his hair. "You might not be able to _drive _one, but if you behave, you may ride on one before we leave."

The light returned to his eyes as quickly as it had left. "Really?" He threw himself into her arms. "Thanks, mama! You're the best!"

"You have a license?" Ben asked in a low voice.

"I thought you would."

He sighed and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It'll be fine. I'm sure Finn or Poe will be willing to—oh, _look_!" She squeezed his arm excitedly. "I see them!"

Finn and Poe were waiting at the landing strip, along with Paige and a very pregnant Rose. Rey practically flew down the exit ramp to greet them.

"Rey!" Poe pulled her tightly into his arms. "I'm so glad you came."

She swallowed back tears as she breathed in the familiar scent of leather and fighter plane fuel. "Me too."

"Oh Rey!" Rose embraced her as well as she could with her burgeoning stomach. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Rose." She wrapped her arms around the woman who had become one of her closest friends. "How are you?"

Rose made an expression that was halfway between a grin and grimace. "Ready to not be pregnant anymore."

"She's supposed to be on bed rest," Finn said, "but she insisted on coming here to see you in." He turned to his petite wife. "Are you satisfied now?"

Rose smirked up at him. "No, I was actually thinking of getting in some cliff climbing, skydiving, and maybe some pod-racing before we go back."

"Haha, very funny." He turned to Rey. "I have to get her back to the hospital wing, but

I'll see you at the ball, alright?" He scooped up Paige, then steered his wife toward their waiting plane. "Come on, honey."

"Fine," Rose huffed. "Enjoy the ball, Rey. And be sure to come and visit after. I'm bored out of my mind stuck in that awful bed."

She laughed. "I'll be there, don't worry."

After waving them off, she walked back to where Ben was still standing on the exit ramp. "Ready?" she asked softly.

He nodded, but she could read the insecurity in his eyes. She hadn't forgotten that he was doing this for her. Reaching for his hand, she entwined her fingers in his and they walked down the ramp together.

She could've kissed Poe when he came and cordially shook his hand. "Welcome, Ben. We're honored to have you."

"Thank you."

"And who do we have here?" Poe bent down so he was at eye level with her children. "Goodness, Rey!" He glanced at her in astonishment. "Are they all yours?"

Her children hid behind her and Ben, wide-eyed at the sight of an unfamiliar face.

Finn and Rose visited every few months, but Poe was able to get away less frequently. For her children's young memory, a year might as well have been a lifetime.

"Yes," she smiled proudly. "Come, darlings." She beckoned them forward with an encouraging smile. "Mama has a very dear friend that she wants to introduce you to.

"You've already met Luke, Leia, and Han," she said, laying a hand on each child's head as she said their name, "and this little one"—she took her youngest from Ben—"is Eva, but we all call her Evie."

"She's beautiful, Rey. She looks just like you—besides her hair."

She stroked her daughter's honey-colored ringlets with a fond smile. "She gets it from my mother."

Her mother's face had faded from her memory long ago, but she had never forgotten how beautiful her hair was. As a girl she used to sit and watch, completely mesmerized, as she combed her long tresses that shone like polished gold under the lamplight.

"Would you like to hold her?" She plopped Evie into his arms before he had the chance to answer.

Poe looked like he had been given an active bomb rather than a helpless infant. "Uh, hey there, Evie," he said, handling her so awkwardly that Rey had a hard time not bursting into laughter. "I'm Poe, but you can call me Uncle Poe." He bounced her for another moment before giving her back with a sigh of relief.

"I don't know how you two do it," he admitted. "You make having four look a piece of cake, while I'm not sure I could even handle one without killing it or myself in the process."

"Don't be ridiculous, Poe. You'd make a great father. Have you and Zorii talked about it at all?"

He shook his head dismally. "We're both so busy—it feels like we're on opposite sides of the galaxy most of the time. She's always traveling for her work, and I'm stuck here with mine. She'll be here tonight, though," he said, brightening. "I can't wait to see her."

Rey smiled. It had taken nine years and four proposals, but Poe had finally convinced the

former Spice Runner to marry him. Some joked that Zorii had only agreed so that he would stop asking, but Rey knew otherwise. She had sensed the woman's feelings for Poe the first day she met her and suspected that only Zorii's consideration for the importance of Poe's job had kept her from saying yes long ago.

"How are the others?" she asked. "Are they here?"

"C-3PO is waiting at the hotel. He wanted to come but I asked him to stay and interpret for our guests. BB-8 will be coming in with Zorii." His smile held a hint of regret. "He's her co-pilot now that I'm not flying anymore. Chewie should also be flying in sometime in the next few hours. He's been working on hunting down the remnants of the First Order's fleet, but we're giving him a reprieve for the occasion."

She nodded. "How are things going? Finn mentioned on his last visit that you've got them almost completely stamped out."

"It's only a matter of time now. Their fleet is almost totally destroyed—they only have a few small fry fighters left. It's taken ten years, but we're finally in the home stretch."

"That's wonderful."

He gave her a wry grin. "Yes, except that now that we have more resources free, we've been focusing more of our attention inward. That means organizing the Senate, rebuilding infrastructure, instituting the Trade Federation all over again…" He sighed deeply, running a hand through his already unruly brown hair. "I'm so out of my depth here, Rey. I'm no diplomat. The only thing I've ever been good for is shooting down planes."

She smiled, shaking her head. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I know that Leia would be proud of the leader you've become."

"I hope so." Then, searching her face, "And what about you, Rey? You look tired. Are you alright?"

She diverted her eyes from his concerned gaze. The truth was that she wasn't alright. Her nightmares were occurring nearly every night now, and she would often stay awake the entire night just to avoid hearing Palpatine's voice in her head. Still, she didn't want to tell Poe that.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Is something wrong?" He glanced at Ben, who was busy watching the children as they explored a row of parked speeders. "Is it—?"

"No," she said quickly. "It's nothing to do with Ben. Please, Poe, can we not talk about this anymore? I'm alright, I promise, I—I just need time to work through some things."

He stared intently at her for a long moment. "Alright," he said at last, "but if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

She sent him a grateful smile. "I know. Thanks, Poe."

He clapped a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then glanced at his watch. "We should be getting back to the hotel. The ball starts in a couple of hours and we still have to get you all ready. I brought my speeder if you want a ride—there's plenty of room." He chuckled, gesturing to where Luke, Leia, and Han were admiring a flashy red speeder. "It looks like your kids have already found it."

She grinned. "You're going to be their favorite person after this, you know that?"

"Naturally," he smirked back. "I've got to establish my reputation as the cool uncle, after all."

Laughing, she made her way over to Ben and the children. "It's time to go, kids. Uncle Poe's going to give us a ride to our hotel."

"Ok." Luke reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the red speeder. "Where is it?"

"Right in front of you."

The priceless looks on her children's faces—especially Luke's—was enough to make her forget all about thrones and voices—for a time, at least.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and as always, please leave a review to let me know what you think! **


	6. Written in the Stars: Part 4

"You look beautiful, mama."

Rey slid one final pin into her elaborately coifed hair before turning to smile at her oldest daughter. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Can you do my hair like that too?"

She shook her head, gesturing for Leia to turn so she could fix her sash. "You're still a bit young, sweetheart."

"But I look like a baby with my hair like this." Her daughter pulled at her braids dejectedly.

Rey thought for a moment, then reached for a few more hairpins. "Hold still. I think I have an idea…"

"There," she said with satisfaction as she finished. "What do you think?"

Her daughter rushed to the mirror, eyes widening when she saw her reflection. She carefully touched the braid crown wrapped around her head, then ran over to hug her delightedly.

"I love it, mama! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. That's how your Grandma Leia wore her hair when she was younger, you know."

"Really?" Leia asked excitedly. "She was a princess, right?"

"Yes, but she was also a fearless Resistance general and a wise Jedi master who taught me almost everything I know of the Jedi path."

Leia was once again in front of the mirror. "So, this is a princess hairstyle?" She whirled around, admiring her new adornment. "Do I look like a princess too, mama?"

Rey couldn't resist a smile. Her daughter would learn of the strength, sacrifices, and sufferings of her grandmother someday, but for now, it was alright for her to simply enjoy the innocence of her youth.

"Yes, darling." She kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "You're the most beautiful princess I've ever seen."

"Mama!" Luke burst into the room. "There's a giant Wookiee and a golden droid at the door! They said they want to take us on a tour of the city!"

"I've never seen such a complex droid before," Han said wonderingly. "Whoever programmed it must have been a genius."

Rey smiled as she smoothed her youngest son's hair. "That's Chewie and C-3PO. Remember how I told you about them?"

"So, can we go?" Luke asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well, I suppose it's fine, as long as—" She froze as Ben entered the room.

He took in her expression, then glanced down at his navy blue, ceremonial robe. "Is it that bad?"

Her mind couldn't even begin to form an answer. It was as if she had just fallen out of a tree onto her back, leaving her dazed and out of breath.

"Rey?" Ben's voice sounded incredibly distant. "Are you alright?"

She managed to shake her head numbly before her knees gave way and she collapsed into

his arms. "What is it?" He shook her lightly. "Talk to me, love."

"What's wrong with her, daddy?"

The worry in Leia's voice was enough to draw her out of her state of shock. Looking up, she found that her husband and children were all staring at her with varied expressions of fear and concern.

"Sorry, darlings." She smiled weakly as Ben helped her back to her feet. "Mama's alright—just a bit tired, that's all."

"You should stay here and rest, mama," Luke said with unusual seriousness. "We can tell you about everything when we get back."

"No!" At the surprise on her children's faces, she softened her tone. "No. I'm sorry sweethearts, but I think it's best if you stay here this time. I don't want you out there on your own."

"But we wouldn't be on our own," Luke protested. "Chewie and C-3PO will be with us, and daddy could come too if he wants—"

"Luke Anakin Skywalker," she said sternly. "No arguing, please."

He stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Yes, mama."

Ben put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Why don't you invite Chewie and C-3PO in? They have some stories about your grandparents and Uncle Luke that I think you might like to hear."

Luke's eyes brightened at the mention of his personal hero. "Really?"

"Yes." Ben glanced at Rey. "That's alright, isn't it, love?"

She nodded tiredly. "That's fine."

The children bounded out of the room, leaving her and Ben alone, and not a moment too soon. Her final bit of strength deserted her as she sank shakily into a nearby armchair.

Ben was instantly at her side. "Tell me what this is about, love."

"I couldn't let them go," she said in a rush. "I can't lose them, Ben. I don't know what I'd do if they—"

"Rey." He took her hand in his larger one. "Slow down, love. What's going on?"

She locked fearful eyes onto his. "Your outfit," she whispered hoarsely. "I've seen it before. All those years ago, in my vision where we were sitting on the Sith throne…that's what you were wearing."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. Don't you see?" she said almost hysterically. "It all makes sense. This is why I've been having those nightmares—it's because my vision is about to be fulfilled."

Her eyes widened in horror as a new thought occurred to her. "The ball! That must be when it's going to happen. All of the heroes of the Resistance will be there—it's the perfect time for Palpatine to attack."

He shook his head dubiously. "Palpatine and the Sith are gone, Rey. You know that as well as I do."

"I know," she said in frustration. "I know, but…"

She cradled her head in her hands. _What did it all mean?_ She knew what she had seen. She didn't know how, but she could feel in the depths of her being that it _was _going to happen.

"Hey." Ben tipped her chin up gently. "Look at me, love. The Sith are gone, but even if they did somehow come back, we would find a way to defeat them again. We will _never_ sit on their throne and rule."

She wanted desperately to believe him, but she knew herself too well. Ben might be safe

since he was in the vision with her, but if her children were hurt or worse….

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on their hotel door. She gripped Ben's hand tightly as she went to open it.

"Rey!" Her heart seized with fear when she saw the frantic expression on Finn's face. "You have to come with me, _now_!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next part will be up tomorrow, I promise. Thanks so much for reading, and please take a moment to leave a quick review!**


	7. Written in the Stars: Part 5

Six hours later, in a hospital room in east Coruscant, the newest member of the Tico family entered the world with a lusty cry. Rey watched as the tiny baby girl was cleaned off and handed to her mother.

"She's beautiful, Rose," she said wearily. It had been a long, tense night, but not for the reason her friends assumed.

"Thank you." Her friend smiled down at the tiny bundle with all the glowing pride of a new mother.

Finn kissed his wife tenderly. "You did amazing, honey." Tears glistened in his eyes as he took his new daughter carefully in his arms. "Hey there, sweet Daisy. Your mama and I have been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Daisy?" Rey looked at them both questioningly.

Rose nodded with a fond glance toward her daughter. "Her name's Daisy Rey."

She blinked. "You're naming her after me?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" Finn chuckled. "You're the savior of the galaxy, and one of our dearest friends. It wasn't a hard decision."

"We only hope she'll grow up to be as brave and strong as you are," Rose added with a gentle smile.

"Here." Finn passed the infant into her arms. "You should be the next to hold her. You are her godmother, after all."

"Her…godmother?" she choked out.

"Yes. You'll do it, won't you? We've already discussed it and we don't trust anyone beside you to do it."

"O-Of course." She felt like the walls were closing in around her. "I…I'll go tell Ben and the kids the good news. I'll be right back."

She handed the infant back to Finn then raced blindly out of the room and straight into a man's broad chest. "Whoa there." Familiar hands reached out to steady her.

"Ben," she breathed. "The baby…the baby's here."

"That's wonderful news." Then, noting the distress on her face, "Is everything alright?"

She started to nod but stopped herself. "They made me her godmother," she answered miserably. "They said I was the only one they trusted enough to do it, and they don't even know—" She froze and clutched his arm in a panic. "The kids, Ben!"

"They're fine, love. They're fast asleep in the waiting room."

"You can't leave them alone! It's not safe!" She started to turn away, but Ben caught her arm.

"They're not alone. I left them with Chewie and C-3PO. They just came from the ball and offered to watch them for a bit so I could check on you."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently yet firmly in place. "You need to

calm down, love. You're worrying me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just so scared."

"Remember what I said. Whatever happens, we'll handle it together—just like we always have."

She nodded, allowing herself to melt into his embrace. "Ok."

They walked together to the delivery suite, but no sooner had they closed the door behind them than it was abruptly opened again.

"Sorry we're late!" Poe panted. His once finely pressed dinner suit was wrinkled, and his bowtie was hanging at a rakish angle. He stopped in front of Rose's bed and bent over to get a closer look at the sleeping newborn. "So, this is what all the fuss was about, eh?"

"Meet Daisy Rey Tico," Finn said proudly.

"She's so tiny," Zorii said in an awed whisper. She stood beside Poe, looking stunning in a maroon sheath gown and mink scarf.

"The ball," Rey stammered out at last. "Did…did it go well?"

Poe turned to her, flashing a grin. "Besides having to explain why the seats for our two guests of honor were empty, it couldn't have gone better."

"I'm sorry." Rose looked at her apologetically. "You and Ben came all this way and you missed it because of me."

She shook her head, resting her hand on top of her friend's. "Getting to be here for this was way better than any ball," she said sincerely.

The next several minutes were spent circulating hugs and congratulations and fawning over the newborn. Zorii got a chance to hold her, and from her starstruck expression, Rey guessed that Poe was soon going to be a father whether he felt ready for it or not.

They continued to chat easily until a nurse peeked in, informing them that visiting hours were over. Leaving with a promise to return early tomorrow, she and Ben went to collect their children.

Her heart warmed at the sight of them laying across the waiting room chairs, limbs splayed wildly and cheeks rosy in sleep. Her children were safe, and the ball had concluded without any problems. Maybe her fears really had been unfounded. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright, after all.

**Author's Note: The final part will be up tomorrow! A huge thanks to everyone who's read this far, and as always, please take a second to review to let me know what you think!**


	8. Written in the Stars: Part 6

Her nascent hope evaporated the instant she set foot in the hotel. It wasn't a voice so much as a feeling, but something—or someone—was calling to her.

Ben returned from tucking in the children and pulled her into his arms. "Is it coming from the ground floor, do you think?" he asked in a low voice.

She looked at him, startled. "You can feel it too?"

"No, but I can feel you. Force dyad, remember?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "It's somewhere near the lobby. If I went down there, I'd have a better idea."

"Are you going?"

She hesitated. On the one hand, she wanted nothing more than to lock herself away in

their penthouse suite and pray that whatever it was would go away. But deep in her heart, beyond

her terror and sickening sense of dread, she knew that that wasn't an option. If there was a danger, it was her duty as a Jedi to confront it. And if this truly was her destiny, then it would be futile to try to run away from it—even if she went as far as Ahch-To.

"I'm going," she said, her voice quavering only slightly, "but you should stay here with the kids, just in case."

"I'm coming with you."

"But—"

"I'm coming," he repeated firmly. "Whatever's down there, we're facing it together. That's how it was in your vision too, right?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"The kids will be fine for a few minutes. Chewie's room is right across the hall if anything happens."

"Alright," she said with a resigned sigh. "Let's go then."

The feeling strengthened with every floor the elevator descended. By the time they reached the lobby, she was being almost physically drawn toward whatever was calling her. She tried not to dwell on how similar it felt to the gravitational-like pull of her nightmares.

She led the way through the chandelier-lit lobby and down several winding hallways, finally stopping in front of a pair of ornate doors.

"This is it," she said breathlessly.

"Stella Ballroom," Ben read the silver plaque beside the door. "I think this is where the ball was."

She nodded, feeling nearly ill with dreaded anticipation. The answer to everything lay beyond these doors.

Ben took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Ready?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. _It would be alright. She could change even destiny as long as she was with him._

They pushed open the doors, revealing a sumptuously decorated ballroom. She had half expected to see an assembly of hooded Siths and a resurrected—or technically, re-resurrected—Palpatine, but there was nothing obviously out of place. A few droids bustled about here and there, sweeping confetti and clearing tables. There was a tiled dance floor toward the back of the room, and beyond that…

Her steps faltered when she saw the two high-backed chairs. They sat on a raised platform, overlooking the rest of the room. There was a small card on the seat of each chair—one bearing her name and the other Ben's. She reached out and tentatively brushed one of the polished arms.

"This is where we were sitting in my vision," she whispered.

Ben looked at her sharply. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. It had been ten years, but there was no mistaking it. This was the Sith throne that she had seen herself and Ben ruling from. But why was it here in a glittering Coruscant ballroom? And where were the Sith? None of it made sense, unless…

She and Ben looked at each other, realization hitting them both at the same time. He burst into guffawing laughter, while she slid to the floor in a boneless heap.

"It's really not funny," she protested weakly.

"Sorry, love." He hurried to assist her, still struggling to control his laughter. "But you

have to admit, it is amusing. I mean, look at them"—he gestured toward the chairs—"they don't

even look like something a Sith would sit on."

"I know," she sighed, burying her face in her hands. "When I saw the vision, I just assumed…" She paused as another thought occurred to her. "This still doesn't explain my nightmares, though. I could definitely hear Palpatine's voice."

"Don't you see, love?" he asked gently. "It wasn't Palpatine, but your own fears that you were hearing. You were right that the dreams were occurring because your vision was about to come true, but they weren't supposed to be nightmares—not originally. Your fear twisted them into that, just like it twisted your interpretation of your vision."

"I…see…" Tears blurred her vision and soon she was sobbing in earnest. "I'm sorry," she hiccoughed, ignoring the droids who had stopped their work to stare. "I'm just s-so relieved."

Ben held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "I knew it all along, love." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "You were never going to be anything but light. You foresaw it yourself all those years ago, even though you didn't realize it."

He helped her to her feet once she had calmed somewhat. "What do you say we fulfill your vision, once and for all?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She took it with a watery smile and together they climbed the platform steps. Ten years of fear and anxiety, and all along,_ this_ was what her vision had been about. She hadn't foreseen a resurging Sith empire under her rule, but the tenth anniversary of the Resistance's victory—of her and Ben's victory against Palpatine.

A feeling of perfect serenity washed over her as she took her seat beside Ben. The life she had wasn't a mistake—this was who she was always meant to be. Not a destroyer, but a hero of the Resistance. Not a Sith queen, but a Jedi master. Not alone, but the wife of a loving husband and mother to their four beautiful children. Not a Palpatine, but a Skywalker.

This was her destiny, and it had been written in the stars from the very beginning.

The End

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap! I have a few other ideas for this world, so I won't exclude the possibility of me coming back to this story at some point, but I'm going to take a break for now and work on some other projects. Thank you again for reading and please do take a minute to leave a review. Your feedback is always greatly appreciated!**


End file.
